


You Always Answer

by singingsweet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aunt-Nephew Relationship, Family, One Shot Collection, Other, pre tfa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingsweet/pseuds/singingsweet
Summary: A collection of one shots based on the familial relationship between Amilyn Holdo and Ben Solo.





	You Always Answer

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! In my reading up after being completely taken with Amilyn Holdo, my headcanon is that she totally acted as Ben's aunt. She's Leia's best friend, she (in my headcanon) attended the Academy on Chandrila where Ben was born and grew up - only really two points, but enough for me to run with this collection. Although this one is featuring Amilyn, Leia, and Han pretty evenly, the upcoming ones are going to be much more focused on Amilyn and Ben, but Leia and Han are going to make quite a few more appearances - maybe with some other characters as well? A whole lot will be coming soon, but here's Ben's first day at school!
> 
> Enjoy the read.

From the corner of her eye, Amilyn could see Han speaking to Leia in low tones. His arm slung around her in that comfortable way that they had, and she could see her friend sigh, resting her head on his shoulder and replying in a voice too low to hear. It was Ben’s first day at school and they were all a bit nervous. Leia had been insisting just moments before that they could tutor Ben at home for now and facilitate some playdates so he could make friends. He didn’t need to go to a physical school, especially not when there’d been a price on his head even before he’d been born. Son of a senator, of war heroes, and nephew to a Jedi Knight - was there really a need? Han had spoken up that the best way to protect him was for Ben to make friends, people who would look after him in ways that they couldn’t. Amilyn knew from the way that Leia was clenching the fist balled at her chin that much as she hated to admit it, she’d agreed that Han was right. Amilyn turned away to her favorite little copilot as Han became softer with Leia, trying to ease away her worries.

Ben was fussing with the straps on his pack, a miniature version of the one she had herself from the Academy - save for the lack of patches hers had. Leia had seen to it that her son was squeaky clean from the ‘fresher with his dark curls combed and parted to help showcase the eyes he’d inherited from his father. Of course now that he was hidden from view by his Aunt Amilyn, Ben had run a hand through what served as his bangs. It benefited him in times like these that his auntie was so tall. She served as enough of a wall knelt before him that his mom wouldn’t be able to see how out of order his hair now was. Ben didn’t mind too much when his Auntie Lyn moved some of his hair to the side with fingers glittering with rings.

“Alright now, starlight,” Amilyn began with a kiss to his brow. “I know Mom is getting a little excited - ”

“She’s scared,” Ben stated, puffing out his chest like he’d seen Dad do on occasion. “But it’s okay, Auntie, because I’m brave.”

Amilyn grinned at seeing the resemblance to Han. “Yes, Mom is scared, but why wouldn’t she be? Our little star is going out into the big, big world to meet new people and learn new things. We won’t be with you like we have been.”

“Don’t be silly, you’re with me in the Force,” Ben huffed with a roll of his dark eyes.

“And who told you that?”

“Uncle Luke.” Pulling out an imaginary lightsaber, he mimicked the humming of the weapon. “He’s a Jedi, you know.”

“Well, he’s right. We’ll always be with you in the Force,” Leia said, having come up behind them with an arm around Han’s waist and his around her shoulders. 

 

Ben grimaced. “Are you gonna comb my hair again?”

“Not if you don’t want,” his mother laughed.

“I think you look pretty good like this, kid.” Han looked their boy up and down with a nod of approval. “A bit like your old dad. I bet you’ll have a few fans before lunchtime.”

Ben’s little brow furrowed in concern. “Do I have to share my lunch with them?” Ben’s face scrunched further in confusion as the adults shared a laugh. 

“Make sure you eat your fill first,” Han answered on behalf of the three of them.

“I had the droids pack some extra gummies if you wanted to share those with your new friends.”

“Thanks, Mom!” Ben cried, clearly more excited about the gummies than the prospect of new friends.

Leia’s comm bleeped and all their attention turned to her as she conversed with the pilot of the transport ship that was coming in to take Ben to school. In the distance, a speck was growing larger and larger as the chrono ticked away the moments until Ben would be on board of the ship. With a few more instructions as to where the pilot could touch down, Leia cut the comm and felt Han running a hand over her shoulders. Had it really been so long? Just yesterday she was still feeling Ben’s life inside her. Yet here he was opening his pack and double checking the charge on his new datapad. Han had actually suggested it, a present for their new student on his first day. Of course, the stickers already adorning the back of it were a gift from Amilyn. Most of them were images of racers and ships, but there were a few artistic depictions of stars as well. 

“If you need something and me and Dad aren’t answering for some reason, what do you do?” Leia asked, her words too quick to be called calm as she watched Ben put his datapad away. 

“Mom,” he groaned, already too well versed in the plan.

“Ben.”

“I call Auntie Lyn on her commlink.” He sighed in such a way that made them wonder when in the Force he’d gotten so old for his age.

“And if I don’t answer?” Amilyn asked, hoping to take some of the strain off of Leia.

“But you always answer.” 

“Just in case, starlight,” she replied gently, all too aware of the atmosphere that had come over Han and Leia as they shared a look in the corner of her vision.  
Ben repeated what he’d been trained in ever since he could punch in buttons on a comm. “I call Mom’s staff people and then I go to the Academy or Mom’s offices or Dad’s hangar, whichever is closer.”

“Perfect.” Picking him up and placing him on her hip, Amilyn rained down kisses to his sweet face as he squealed before passing him off to Leia and Han who did the same. 

“Mom! Dad! Stop!” Ben wheezed through his laughter as Han blew bubbles on his tummy. “The other kids are gonna see!”

“I guess we can put you down,” Han said, setting their son on his feet with a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

“We love you, Ben.” Amilyn put a hand on Leia’s shoulder with Han hugging his wife around the middle as they both heard just how emotional their Senator was getting.

“Love you,” the little one replied with a smile too sweet to be innocent as he pulled on his father and aunt’s hands to get them away and down to his level before he started to whisper. “Auntie, Daddy - make sure Mom doesn’t call my school, please. I’m already five.”

Han chuckled, but nodded as he ruffled Ben’s hair. “You got it, son.”

“We’ll certainly do our best,” Amilyn consented with a nod of her brightly colored head.

“Now go on and give her another hug. I bet she’s staring over here, isn’t she?”

Ben laughed the affirmative to his dad before running into his mother’s legs to give them a quick squeeze. Leia barely had time to brace for the impact before he was gone, pack in hand and sprinting off to the transport and the small faces now looking out the viewports. They all saw him slow and put his pack on properly before walking up the ramp, uncertainty growing in every bone of his body. For a terrible moment, the three left standing on the landing platform wondered if it wouldn’t be best that he was tutored at home. Amilyn heard Leia take a step forward, two, as if she meant to run after their boy, but by the time Amilyn turned her head, Leia was already waving to Ben who’d turned to wave at the three of them. Amilyn caught Han’s eye over the top of Leia’s head, an understanding between them that today would be incredibly hard, especially for Leia. They couldn’t have known how Ben would change their lives, but this separation was something that they weren’t ready for.

“Are you ever going to tell him that his gummies have vegetables in them?” Amilyn asked Leia as Han nudged his wife playfully with his hip, the two of them knowing all too well what the answer would be.

“Not for all the worlds.”

**Author's Note:**

> If people are wondering at Han's characterization, I headcanon that the restlessness and distance really started to settle in after Ben began school since Han no longer really had anything to keep him busy at home with Ben gone for most of the day. From what I've found, it seemed that Han was an attentive dad in the beginning and things just ... didn't work out.
> 
> Also, if there's a kind of auntie and nephew situation you're interested in seeing me write, please feel free to leave a comment and I'll see if I can write it out!
> 
> Things that I have in the works right now: waking up from nightmares, learning about star systems, and making tea. 
> 
> Note for Starlight on Your Skin: Part two is coming! I just have a few tweaks to make it perfect. Thank you for your patience!


End file.
